¿Cómo sería?
by EricForman
Summary: Porque los Slytherins también tienen curiosidad. También sienten. También aman. One shot dramione anti san valentín.


**N/A: **Segundo reto de San valentín de la APHH. Escribir un one-shot anti San valentín, de cualquier pareja. Elegí que sea un dramione.

Disclaimer: Si el otro no me pertenece, este menos.

Nota: El one-shot está conectado con el de San Valentín, **"Amortentia y uvas recién cortadas"**;(H/Hr) así que les recomiendo leer primero el otro, para entenderlo. Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil.

* * *

** "¿Cómo sería?" **

Aquel falso cielo se encontraba particularmente extraño aquel día. Y con extraño, quiso decir empalagoso. Es que no había fecha alguna que Draco Malfoy detestara más, que San Valentín. Se apartó con repugnancia el papel picado con formas de corazones, de la túnica; mientras clavaba con furia el tenedor sobre su carne.

Pansy Parkinson se acomodó a su lado, mientras examinaba su comportamiento. La mesa de Slytherin, en particular, no era precisamente la que se sentía más grata en aquel momento. Zabini lo miró, y largando una carcajada, lo provocó:

- ¿Problemas con tu parejita de San Valentín, Draquito?

El rubio fingió no haberlo oído. Hace tiempo descubrió que aquella era la mejor manera de evadir los estúpidos y poco ingeniosos comentarios de su compañero. A su vez, reprimió el deseo interior de contestar que sí.

- ¿Vas al baile esta noche, Draco?

Pegó un respingo al oír las palabras saliendo de los labios de Pansy. Se imaginaba que le formularía aquella pregunta, pero rogaba que lograra contenerse. Luego negó con la cabeza y continuó en la desaforada lucha contra la carne.

Su cabeza se desvió, inevitablemente, unos centímetros; hacia la mesa Gryffindor. En unos segundos visualizó una cabellera castaña zarandeándose, envuelta en una pelea con el pelirrojo. Su estómago se revolvió al verla. Siempre sucedía de esa manera, y cada ocasión la tarea de ignorar aquellos estremecimientos se volvía más difícil.

Observó sus labios fruncirse por el enojo, mientras replicaba unas palabras que gracias a la distancia no lograba comprender. Hasta llegaba a sentir celos, simplemente, por no ser él la persona cuya opinión importara de tal manera. La única ocasión en la cual podía llamar su atención era escupiéndole insultos, provocándola, hiriendo sus sentimientos… Pero no es porque quisiera. Es porque, simplemente, las cosas se daban de esa manera. Así había sido y así debía continuar. Sin embargo, llegaba a considerar que si él no hubiera sido un sangre pura, y tampoco hubiera sido criado de aquella manera, tal vez… tal vez en ese preciso instante él estaría invitándola al baile. Sin notarlo, una sonrisa se escurrió en sus labios. ¿Cómo sería…?

Pansy gruñó a su lado, por lo cual Draco revolvió la cabeza quitándose de ella cualquier pensamiento extraño. Era una confirmación que desde hace un tiempo su amiga sospechaba algunas actitudes raras en él. Pero aún así, conservaba la esperanza de que la invitara a salir. El rubio echó una última ojeada a la mesa de Gryffindor, en el momento exacto en el que la castaña se levantaba, furiosa, y se marchaba del Gran Comedor. Caminaba a través de las mesas rápidamente, ondeando su cintura, y no pudo evitar perderse nuevamente en la grata figura de la muchacha...

El tono de sus mejillas aumentó al despertar de sus pensamientos. Draco Malfoy… ¿Sonrojándose? Sí, era posible. La morena a su lado parecía a punto de comenzar otro diálogo, por lo que el rubio terminó su comida en un pispás, y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre el sofá, mientras unos niños de primer año lo miraban curiosos. Vociferó unas cuantas palabras para asustarlos, logrando que salieran corriendo al instante. Porque no hay otra cosa que Malfoy pueda hacer. Porque así son las cosas. Y más que nada, en aquel día que suponía festejo.

Revolvió sus cabellos dorados eufóricamente, pero con cada segundo transcurrido la preocupación era mayor. No podía quitarse la imagen de Granger de la cabeza. Simplemente, en su cabeza no cabía más lugar que para unos cabellos castaños moviéndose con fiereza, o para su andar apresurado a través del Gran Comedor.

En unos minutos decidió levantarse del sofá, y comenzó a revolotear por las mazmorras. Preferiría cualquier cosa para quitársela de la cabeza. Observaba sus pies avanzar mientras el sonido de los mismos rompiendo contra el suelo, retumbaba en sus oídos; llevaba minutos caminando sin un destino preciso.

Oyó movimientos cerca de la sala de pociones. Una muchacha golpeó con su varita sobre la madera de la puerta, que se abrió frente a sus narices. Ella ingresó con un libro bajo el brazo, y el rubio pudo notar que se empecinaba en provocar los ruidos más mínimos que fueran posibles. Prefirió que no cayera en la cuenta de su presencia, y simplemente la observó a lo lejos, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

_¿Cómo sería…?_

¿Cómo sería si Malfoy irrumpía en el cuarto en aquel momento? ¿Cómo sería si por una vez en su vida se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo sería…?

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, silenciosamente. La madera parecía oponerse firmemente entre ambos. Si alcanzaba el valor suficiente, la cruzaría. ¿Sería capaz? ¿Sería capaz de cruzar las barreras que no le permitían libertad?

_Solo entra y salúdala, Malfoy. No tienes nada que perder. _

Colocó un pie frente a sí mismo, y luego volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. La incertidumbre se asomaba por sus poros como si fuera sudor. Sudor de dolor, sudor de duda, sudor de _amor_. Porque el simple hecho de tenerla a tan solo a unos metros, aunque ella no lo supiera; lo enloquecía.

Los segundos se extendieron convirtiéndose en minutos, casi en horas. Rodó los ojos, y sin saber exactamente de dónde surgió el valor; atravesó la puerta del aula de pociones. Al apenas oír el estruendo que ésta provocaba al abrirse, cerró un poco los ojos. De acuerdo, estaba adentro. Desde allí, no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero no había sido el único al que el estruendo había sobresaltado. A su vez, a Hermione se le escurrió de las manos la olla y el frasco en el cual vertía la poción, como si fuera un simple humo. El contenido comenzaba a esparcirse por la mesa y por el suelo. La joven miró aquel desastre, y en sus ojos pareció dibujarse una verdadera expresión de decepción. El corazón del rubio pareció hasta mostrarse conmovido, imaginándose todo el esfuerzo que ella habría gastado en la poción.

Modificando los sentimientos reflejados en su rostro a los de una frustración, dirigió su vista hacia él; quién se acongojaba frente a su mirada.

- ¿Malfoy?

Ahora no podría saludarla. ¿Qué hacer?

_Insúltala. Hiere sus sentimientos. Haz que huya despavorida de ti. _

- Que sorpresa, Granger… siempre estás en donde no deberías. –

Las palabras casi se asomaron como por reflejo sobre sus labios. Al fin y al cabo, era lo único que Draco Malfoy sabía hacer. Se acercó un poco más a ella, que simplemente lo delineaba con una mirada cubierta de perplejidad. Aquella mirada hasta lo incitaba a disculparse de sus actos. Antes de que lo cautivara por completo, volvió a mirar la poción desperdigada. No tenía idea de qué poción podría llegar a tratarse, pero fingió entender.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ni siquiera supo responder muy bien a esa pregunta, a sí mismo. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué hacía espiando a Granger? ¿Qué hacía pensando en ella las 24 horas del día?

- Lo mismo digo. ¿No estarás haciendo alguna poción rara, no?

- Claro que no.

Ella sostenía firmemente entre sus manos un pequeño frasco. En realidad, al rubio le importaba un bledo la poción. Simplemente quería escapar de aquella incómoda situación. Como siempre lo hacía. Insultarla, para que huyera, para que simplemente no quisiera mirarlo a los ojos, para que no sospechara, para alejarla cada vez más de sí.

- ¿Y andabas hirviendo un guiso, entonces?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

Tomó un libro entre sus manos y parecía dispuesta a marcharse. Era lo que Draco esperaba lograr con sus comentarios, sin embargo; sentía una necesidad urgente y extraña, de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. Pasó a su lado, y el blondo tembló ligeramente con su roce.

_¿Cómo sería…?_

No quería que se marchara. Simplemente eso, no quería.

- ¡Granger!

Cuando se encontró en el umbral del aula, la detuvo con un grito. Luego se reprochó que haya sonado más como un alarido de desesperación. Ella se volteó y lo observó con desdén, casi con crueldad.

_Dile. Dile lo que sientes, pídele perdón, y luego observa como se ríe de ti._

- ¿No piensas limpiar este chiquero?

Lo ignoró. Lo ignoró tal cual lo hacía siempre, y se marchó. Al fin de cuentas, su opinión ni siquiera le importaba. Malfoy golpeó el escritorio del profesor con rabia y con un odio hacia sí mismo incrementándose segundo a segundo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Se marchó del aula y comenzó a buscar a Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

La corbata parecía que terminaría por ahogarlo en cualquier momento. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, pero le fue imposible entender los curiosos nudos que se desenvolvían allí. El suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, gracias a la horrorosa música que provenía Dios sabe de dónde; y esto no ayudaba a calmar su malestar.

Una muchacha morena lo sostenía del brazo, con una sonrisa invaluable de triunfo dibujada en el rostro, mientras lo exhibía como si de un trofeo se tratase. La ilusa aún creía que sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad.

Pero Draco Malfoy solo tenía ojos para una mujer. Una mujer que se desenvolvía con alegría en el medio de la pista, exhibiendo su espalda desnuda y sus curvas bien formadas, entre los brazos del cara rajada. La sangre comenzó a circular como agua hirviendo bajo su piel, y el ponche que Pansy le había conseguido, parecía atorarse en su garganta.

_¿Cómo sería si fuera yo? _

El rubio observaba la felicidad dominando el rostro de la muchacha, una felicidad que él jamás había conocido. Y probablemente jamás la conocería. Porque así son las cosas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al notar como la castaña unía sus labios con el moreno, mientras un remolino de estúpidos corazones se formaba a su alrededor. Apretó furiosamente el vaso de ponche, mientras su estómago convulsionaba de dolor.

_¿Cómo sería si confesara mi amor?_

Delineó completamente la escena en la cual ambos se susurraron algo al oído, observando como un espectador mira una absurda película de amor. Su corazón pareció destrozarse, cuando se marcharon hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

_¿Cómo sería si probara tus labios? _

La fuerza de su mirada pareció atravesar la barrera de la distancia, ya que la castaña se volteó bruscamente, y sus ojos bailaron buscando entre la multitud. Luego se detuvieron en el rubio, que casi dejó caer el ponche entre sus manos.

_¿Cómo sería si temblaras de pasión bajo mis brazos?_

Casi podría decirse que su mirada castaña estaba envuelta de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos cristalinos se cruzaron durante dos eternos segundos que parecieron detenerse en el tiempo. A los ojos del rubio, la joven estaba implorándole que corriera hasta ella a besarla hasta quitarle el aliento. Pero su fantasía se acaba cuando ambos suben las escaleras, y se pierden de su vista.

_¿Cómo sería si me dejaras amarte?_

Draco apoyó su espalda contra la pared, mientras temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Se dejó resbalar hasta caer sobre el suelo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón se reproducían en su cerebro como un martillo taladrando un clavo en la pared. La morena se arrodilló a su lado, expresando miedo y preocupación en su rostro.

- Draco, ¿estás… estás llorando?

Cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras intentaba, en vano, detener los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Todas sus ilusiones se desplomaron frente a sus ojos. Lo atormentaba el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de que una vela se consuma sin ser prendida.

_¿Cómo sería? Déjame saber, tan solo por amor a la ciencia. _

La tristeza lo invadió aún más, al recordar la realidad. Al recordar que, simplemente, así debe ser, así estaba dictado.

No hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Draco Malfoy continuaría detestando el día de San Valentín. Porque simplemente, así son las cosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews? (:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
